Zarath
Baron Zarath (d. 1990) was the former leader of OMEN, a terrorist group, before defecting and joining the NoHeads. He perished when the First NoHead Base was destroyed by the Police Grand Army. Biography Early life Zarath eventually became a notorious leader of the terrorist organization OMEN and a feared enemy of both Mexico and the United States of America. He was so feared by his subordinates and equals alike, that he was given the epithet of "Baron". First NoHead War Eventually, Zarath joined the NoHeads because they promised to resolve his people's conflict that the government had neglected. However, he continued going by his former title. Discovery of Melissa Eventually, he would meet Melissa, during which time the latter showed absolutely no fear, instead revealing that she was a murderer like him. Baron Zarath offered her the chance to join the NoHeads in their quest for system power, and Melissa readily accepted. Zarath rechristened her as Mrs. Twisted NoHead, respectively. She passed several tests as a child to convince Baron Zarath of her dedication, though it resulted in him training her himself. Although she wanted to learn the spells of Saron Facilor, as well as a more aggressive style of sword combat, Zarath explained the reason for elevating her to Stil VI mastery. Ritualistic execution In the First NoHead Base, Zarath began a ritualistic killing of a captured member of the Police Grand Army. As he watched the blood of his sacrifice drip from the altar, Zarath was approached by Mrs. Twisted NoHead. The Orb of Power After the Mystic fled New York City, Baron Zarath and Mr. Stupid NoHead returned to the NoHead Base, where they spoke to a hologram of Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Mr. Stupid NoHead was not happy that they let the man slip through their fingers and stated that the NoHeads would be destroyed if the police got the Orb. Zarath humbly took full responsibility for his failure, but the Grandmaster interrupted him, declaring that their strategy had to change. Zarath suggested testing the superweapon and destroy four nearby cities to prove their power, one of which hosted the Government Defense Army. After receiving authorization for the undertaking, the Baron agreed to perform the task. Confession to Bladepoint He began to explain his satanic beliefs to Bladepoint. Zarath told Bladepoint that he desired to bring Mr. Stupid NoHead back to the universal power he believed he'd once had to ensure that everyone in existence was granted eternal life of peace promised by the Dark Lord. When Bladepoint questioned this, noting the people both Mr. Stupid NoHead and Baron Zarath had killed, he claimed they were all just worthy sacrifices for the NoHeads' cause. Even when faced with the aspect of the death of Mr. Crooked NoHead, he merely stated that it was his destiny. While claiming that death, which God could allegedly not get enough of, was their true enemy, Zarath also explained how _. As Bladepoint commented on his tattoos, Zarath laughed as he noted that Bladepoint's sword was missing. Zarath managed to escape. Baron Zarath gave the signal, and the base’s weapon fired and destroyed the cities, wiping away the majority of the government’s defense. Subsequently, the NoHeads received a tip from an informant in Edgewater that the Mystic was there, so Mr. Stupid NoHead led an attack squadron. However, NoHead instead captured the Mystic’s accomplice, the police cadet Bladepoint, because he had seen the map, and ordered the division to retreat as the Grand Army engaged them. Second ritual As the Battle of Edgewater broke out, Baron Zarath gathered together several NoHeads in order to begin their worship of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Arriving at an old abandoned church, the Baron was questioned by one of the gatherers, Laborie, over what would happen if their plan did not work, although Zarath just insisted that it would as he had complete faith, while Laborie noted that he may have deciphered the ancient and complex ritual incorrectly. Zarath then noted that if he was wrong then another divine influence would curse them after they suffered natural deaths, but he once again insisted he believed Mr. Stupid NoHead would be listening to their prayer. Zarath began the ritual, with the NoHeads all joining in, which showed themselves by burning symbolic tattoos painfully into their foreheads as the NoHeads repeated all of the words speaking together. With the ritual complete, Zarath saw that Xalvatrix, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, and the others had gained the burnt symbol into their flesh, with the only NoHead without being the one who had questioned him earlier, proving that his faith in Mr. Stupid NoHead was not strong enough. Unwilling to have a single follower who was not devoted to their own faith, Zarath told Laborie that he lacked the nerve to follow through with the ritual before murdering him by casting a Death beam. Returning to the First NoHead Base, Zarath criticized Mr. Ghastly NoHead for recommending Bladepoint's capture, before kneeling before Mr. Stupid NoHead, who strictly told him to patrol the Base, and claimed he would deeply regret criticizing Mr. Ghastly NoHead's methods a second time. Death However, while its weapon was charging up, the Police Grand Army led a skyfighter assault against the NoHead Base. Baron Zarath used the opportunity to begin unleashing his full power upon the Earth, sucking all the light out of the planet and causing horrific devastation upon his enemies, with many skyfighters being destroyed by bursts of energy and tendrils of blackness. Zarath made a huge burning cloud which ripped apart everything in its range. Then Zarath, mocking Bladepoint, battled him and Jean Richardson. Ironically, the black cloud resulted in the base’s destruction before it could fire on the police station. Zarath then ordered Mr. Ghastly NoHead to evacuate the base and to take Mr. Stupid NoHead with him. As he lay in a pile of broken glass and his own blood, Zarath spoke his final words, "Hail the... Dark... Lord...," and died moments before Saul Cameron destroyed the First NoHead Base with him inside. Legacy Following the NoHead Base's destruction, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived on the Caribbeans to retrieve the Orb of Power, swiftly deducing that Baron Zarath had been killed. Mr. Stupid NoHead remarked that the day of his death would be remembered in a negative light, and showed respect to the Baron because his death wasn't in vain. Zarath's demise left Dmitri Donner in a place of considerable power. Personality and traits As one of the highest-ranking beings among the NoHeads, Baron Zarath was calm and calculated during his service to the Order. Truly satanic, Zarath was fanatically loyal to Mr. Stupid NoHead and ritually worshiped him as a deity, even enacting ritualistic sacrifices in the name of the Dark Lord. Zarath had initially been a feared terrorist who demanded respect from his fellow workers. Zarath suffered from delusions of grandeur and viewed the imminent NoHead Empire as the coming of a deity. Unfortunately, the Baron could not comprehend how death was a natural part of life rather than just a step behind humanity's evolutionary peak. Viewing both decay and God as the true enemy of everything, he came to believe that he was doing good as surrendering the universe to Mr. Stupid NoHead would grant humanity immortality and rid the universe of death, writing his actions to Bladepoint as saving the world. Even when faced with the aspect of the death of Mr. Crooked NoHead, he merely stated that it was 'destiny due to succeed'. Additionally, he was a pure sadist as he was proven to be such when he was preparing to kill anyone or destroy everything that came along his way, in order to achieve his goal. A true psychopath, Zarath was pitiless and cruel, but also a scientific genius, who was able to see beyond appearances and managed to see the truth behind myths believed to be superstition. While he did believe in myths and arcane mystics, he didn't view them in a religious or superstitious manner but instead saw them as a form of science to be studied and used for their own purposes, as he stated to a situational ally. Even so, Zarath was ultimately still a delusional psychopath, as he remorselessly committed murder, despite his desire to cleanse the universe of death, while justifying it to himself by claiming that his ends justified the means. His hatred for God and fanaticism toward Mr. Stupid NoHead and reasoning for both also proved he was extremely biased with a selective view on the universe. However, he was not blinded by Mr. Stupid NoHead's malevolence, as he even revered him for being a figure of pure evil, showing his insanity and belief that he considered himself a servant of darkness who wasn't justified apart from his dream of conquering death. To put it bluntly, Zarath could not comprehend how the rules of nature occasionally needed to be broken to do anything other than just create endless life. When discovering the NoHead Base was under attack, Zarath remained calm and collected, only speaking when asked to by Mr. Stupid NoHead. Zarath had very little regard for his followers, even killing one for questioning him. Due to the great amount of rivalry amongst the members of the NoHeads for Mr. Stupid NoHead's favor, Zarath despised other high-ranking members of the hierarchy. Zarath was particularly despised by Mr. Ghastly NoHead, inferring that the hatred was mutual. He secretly derived pleasure from whenever Mr. Ghastly NoHead failed his mission or whenever Mr. Stupid NoHead reprimanded him, and once confessed his plan to kill him when he was sufficiently unstable and therefore of no use to his master who was, as Zarath saw it, protecting him from the Baron's wrath. Zarath showed no love or desire for anyone, only immense respect and loyalty for his master. Even in his final moments, Zarath pledged his loyalty with his final words being "Hail the... Dark... Lord...". Powers and abilities Baron Zarath was able to turn matter into dark matter and vice versa, with him wanting to use his powers to corrupt the third planet into darkness. He was capable of channeling a mighty Dark Whirlwind and spreading it around, manipulating to an extraordinary degree, effectively combining his powers into a devastating weapon, easily killing most of the fifty Grand Army members present, some even in mid-hyperspace. He also nearly killed Bladepoint and Richardson with a concentrated burst of darkness. Relationships Mr. Ghastly NoHead Due to the great amount of rivalry amongst the members of the NoHeads for Mr. Stupid NoHead's favor, Zarath despised other high-ranking members of the hierarchy. Most of all Zarath knew he was particularly despised by Mr. Ghastly NoHead, a hatred he inevitably reciprocated. He secretly derived pleasure from whenever Mr. Ghastly NoHead failed his mission or whenever Mr. Stupid NoHead reprimanded him, and once confessed his plan to kill him when he was sufficiently unstable and therefore of no use to his master. Zarath believed Mr. Ghastly NoHead was no match for him and that he was, as Zarath saw it, protecting him from the Baron's wrath. Laborie Laborie was a subordinate of Zarath, but he became his victim when he lacked the nerve to begin worshiping Mr. Stupid NoHead as a deity. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas has said that Baron Zarath's spirit song is "Ball of Satan" by . Appearances * * Category:1990 deaths Category:Deaths by explosion Category:First War casualties Category:Killed by Saul Cameron Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads Category:Terrorists Category:Villains